Moon Bright Eye Bright: The Dark Lord's Princess
by Veralidaine's Daughter
Summary: First chapter. Find out why she was chosen and some stuff about her mom. She is at Hogwarts to
1. Prologue

Moon Bright Eye Bright: 

The Dark Lord's Princess

__

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling besides Salenia and her mom.

Prologue

As I opened my eyes for the first time, I saw hooded figures. I was the daughter of no other than Severus Snape. He was the only one without a hood besides the one with cold eyes. As I lay there, I saw my father. He had a straight nose at the time, and he had shiny black hair slicked back into a ponytail. His skin was as tan as the sun and eyes as bright as stars. Suddenly, I felt cold hands grip my body and rip me from a woman's arms. As I look into those cold ruby eyes I felt as if I had no life. Suddenly words formed, but they had no meaning but seemed to say, "Let her drink from this woman's breast for one last time." I was taken back into the warm hands and saw my mother for the first and only time. She had midnight black hair damp from birth and skin as smooth as silk and brown from the sun. Her lips smiled, and her teeth looked like pearls. Her eyes were blue, as blue as the sky. 

As I drank, I felt safe for the first time. I slowly fell asleep, and when I did I was taken away and given to my father. What happened next was told to me by my father: as I was taken away, the Dark Lord came up to my mother and looked at her for what seemed, to my father, to be forever though it was only for a minute or so.

"You wench. You traitor. You are the offspring of Muggles. Avada Kedavra!" My mother was then killed and taken away. My father said nothing but cried slowly. The Dark Lord took me from my father and kissed my forehead. I woke up and heard him in a hissing way. "You are my princess, my hier, my successor, the one who will follow me." Everyone was shaking as they heard him hiss that way.

I, Salenia Snape, daughter of Severus Snape and _Bella Puella_ Virginia _Virgo,_ am the Dark Lord's Princess.

Sweet, innocent, and only the beginning. Hope ya like.


	2. Only the Beginning

Moon Bright, Eye Bright: The Dark Lords Princess   
Only the Beginning   
  
_Disclaimer: Own none of the characters beside Salenia.   
_  
Chapter 1   
It was a cold day when my father told me of my fate. I was 3 and did not   
understand. All I knew was that the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemorte, had chosen me   
for his successor. I knew that my life would end if I told anyone. For you   
see, my father, Severus Snape, a teacher at Hogwarts, had taken me and I had   
told one teacher and that teacher told the headmaster. The headmaster was   
Ablus Dumbledore, and my father had not told him this. I was then banished   
from the school and the area until I was of age to attend.   
  
You must be wondering why Voldemorte choose me, a female of all. Well the   
reason is simple I was pretty and will always be, and I had powerful   
parents. Actually the most powerful parents really even more powerful then   
Lilly and James Potter. Since my parents were strong in magical terms and   
relationship terms as well, I will be more powerful them most GROWN male   
wizards when I reach maturity. But after my birth Voldemorte, sadly, killed   
my mother when I was just a few minutes old. You see when I was born, the   
Dark Lord, found out my mother was born out of muggles and as you know how he   
gets on about that. Every one tells me I look like my mother, but I took   
more from my father then my mother. I have my father's straight nose, before   
I made it crooked, my father's long black hair but since both of my parents   
had beautiful long black hair, mine has a blue tinge to it, and my father's   
magic. I also take after my mother by her silk smooth skin and her blue eyes   
but I have dark blue eyes that bring out my hair.   
  
I now live in Salem, with my mother's family. None of them are witches or   
wizards. So I can't tell them of my father or what I am. I would be laughed   
out of the family, for when my mother went to Hogwarts, she told them it was   
a reform school for different children. She stayed at Hogwarts during the   
breaks and lived with a great, great aunt in England who had magic. When she   
met my father as well they dated for several years, got married, and had me. My   
father got involved with the wrong crowd and became a Dark Eater those many   
years back. Now he wished he had never done that and I do too. I never get to   
see my father because of Voldemorte. I am his heir and I can't do anything   
about it, well I could do that but then I would leave my father by himself   
and could not do that to him. After Voldemorte killed my mother, my father   
Daddy Snape (what I shall call him from now on), went crazy and that lasted   
until he realized that mommy would want him to live on with out her.   



	3. 

Moon Bright, Eye Bright:
    
    Moon Bright, Eye Bright:
    The Dark Lord's Princess
    Chapter 2:
    On Hogwarts Steps Again
    _Disclaimer: I own only Salenia Snape and her mother's family
    characters (I will add more people later). The rest either belong to other people or J.K. Rowling. Please read and review!
    _
    My father is here and after 3 years in America without being able
    to see him! Well, it is a dream come true. You see, when I was 3 I
    accidentally started saying the curses the students said to one another, and I don't mean swearing either. I said on to Daddy Snape and well, the curse caused the victim to get a crooked nose. From then on, I could only return on the holidays and that was seldom often.
    I went to live with my mother's family then. They were Native
    American (on Mama's side) and Italian (on my Papa's side). I had several names with them, besides my birth name, Salenia. Mama would call my mother when she was young "Raven Wing" because of her beautiful hair. Mama called me "Star Eye" or "Wing of the Night" because my eyes are a beautiful shade of blue with a silver tint to them and because of m dark hair. But when I was little they all called me "Little Raven" for I take after my mom. Mama called Daddy Snape "Snake's Eye" or "Caller of the Night". Mama never told me why she did though and Daddy wouldn't tell me either. Papa was called "Eagle Swimmer and Mama was called "Raven Night". Papa died before I was born, so I lived with Mama and Aunt Lore Anne.
    I really don't remember much of the house in Salem. You see Mama
    and Aunt Lore Anne had to keep moving because they didn't want Daddy Snape to find me. Th reason, they knew that he was a Dark Eater and they didn't want me to get hurt. But Daddy always found me and every holiday he would come and take me to Hogwarts. We would also spend the whole time together. Daddy Snape never had any fun without me being near. When I left, he became sour, bitter, and grey. The letters he would send came at first often, then less and less often. I would be lucky if I got one in a month, but then 3 years went without a single letter from him and no visits as well.
    One day I got a letter from Dumbledore, which said that Daddy
    Snape was ill, very ill. He could teach yes, but his heart gave him trouble.
    Dumbledore told me that I should send letters saying I loved Daddy and I did. I sent one every day for 3 years and waited to receive one. Then one day, on my eleventh birthday I received one from Daddy Snape. It was only a page
    but the news it sent was good… and bad. Daddy told me that I would have too
    wait another 3 years to see him before I could go back to Hogwarts and start
    my magic education. Instead, Mama and Aunt Lore Anne, trained witches of
    the Native American magic, would teach me. It also said why, Daddy Snape's
    heart was better but if I was to arrive to early it might cave in.
    So after another 3 years of waiting I will be going back to
    Hogwarts. During the summer I will study, and now even though it is Spring Break, I will have to be in hiding for the students do not know that Snape was married, let alone has a daughter. IT really doesn't matter to me. I am
    home again, and am with my father. Nothing could be better.
    _I am sorry it took so long. I hope you like and oh yeah sorry for not telling you about Salenia's temper. More stories though, I promise.
    _


End file.
